s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest Mode
Conquest Mode is a single/cooperative game mode in S4 League. It was added to the game with the Season 5 Update Wonderland. Information This game mode plays on the map Cube Defence and is playable for 1-4 players. The more players in a game, the stronger the enemies. This mode has no time limit and contains only one difficulty which is Normal. Warning! In this mode you have limited ammunition with all shooting weapons! Maximum Ammunition is 6 charges, that's one charge in the weapon and 5 charges for reload. Ammo is refilled by collecting Ammo Chips. Example: The Submachine Gun usally has 30/∞ (magazine size/reload munition) but in Conquest Mode the maximum reload munition isn't unlimited but the magazine size x5, so with the Submachine Gun you can have a maximum of 30/150. Example: The Smash Rifle has in Conquest Mode a maximum of 50/250 (instead of 50/∞). Objective Your only objective in this mode is to defend the Cube. The enemies will attack in waves and try to damage the Cube by walking into it. There are 8 rounds with different waves and enemytypes. It is your job to stop them from reaching the Cube by killing them. You can kill the enemies on distance or walk near them to distract them so they follow and attack you instead of walking to the Cube. Distracting enemies works with all enemy types except for Rook and Exploding Black Rook, the King is distracable but it's not that easy. When an enemy reaches the Cube it will do a variating amount of damage to the cube, based on the enemytype that reached the Cube (see Enemies). The Cube has 30.000 healthpoints so it's not that fatal to let some small enemies reach the Cube but the Cube cannot be healed, so be careful. If a player gets killed, he/she will be revived automatically at the start of the next round (2-4 players). If the Cube gets destroyed or all players are defeated, the match is failed and all players will be send back to the lobby. However, if all enemies have been killed and the Cube is still alive after round 8, all players are victorious and each player will recieve a Cube Capsule. Equipment Limitations The following weapons and skills are unavailable for use in Conquest Mode: *Weapons **Sentry Gun **Sentry Nell **Mind Shock **Turret *Skills **Anchoring **Block **Flying **Invisible Chips A Chip is an item that can be dropped by killing an enemy (in the mode). When a Chip is dropped it lies on the ground and dissappers after that 20 seconds, so beware. There are two Chip types in this game mode: *'Ammo Chip' **Restores one charge of ammunition (Example: You'll get 30 shots with Submachine Gun) **Dropped by: Pawn, Self-destructing Pawn, Rook, Bishop *'HP Chip' **Restores 100 hp **Dropped by: Knight, Giant Black Knight, Exploding Black Rook, Queen, King Note: Giant Black Knight, Queen and King always drop a Chip (100% chance), while the other listed enemies have lower chances to drop one. Enemies There are 10 types of enemies in this game mode. Pawn *Cube Damage: 100 *Chance to drop: Ammo Chip *Characteristics: **Meele Attack **When walking nearby around them, it's possible to get all Pawns in one space (because the AI's don't have a collision detection with other players or AI's so that everyone can walk through them), so when all are "collected" in one space you can easily meele them (meele weapon, Smash Rifle meele attack) so you dont have to waste ammo to them Self-destructing Pawn *Cube Damage: 200 *Chance to drop: Ammo Chip *Characteristics: **When reaching you, it starts a timer and explodes after 3 seconds **Timer on his head shows a wrong start time, starting with "2" and switching to "1" about 2 seconds after showing the "2", but when showing "1" it really takes only 1 second until it explodes **Only has the Explosion Attack, does not deal other damage **Exploding has no chance to drop a Chip, only killing can drop a Chip **When you are walking around without stopping, they won't totally reach you and won't start the timer, so it's possible to "collect" all of them without getting any damage **'An easy way to get rid of them' is to collect all of them (as mentioned the point above), then stop walking (so that the timers start), wait 1-2 seconds (at the latest when their timer shows "1"), then knock them all back with a melee weapon or the melee attack of the Smash Rifle and they all will explode in safe distance, resulting in no damage for you but also no Chip drops Rook *Cube Damage: 500 *Chance to drop: Ammo Chip *Characteristics: **No attacks **While alive it gives all nearby AI allies a shield which reduces the damage they receive (damage reduced to ~1/8 = 12,5%) **Always heads toward the Cube, won't get distracted by you Knight *Cube Damage: 500 *Chance to drop: HP Chip *Characteristics: **Meele Attack **Gets faster when sighted you **Attack can be blocked with the Counter Sword Defence (right click) **Blocked attacks result in no damage for yourself like usual but does NOT stun the Knight (Counter Sword Block usually stuns the opposing meele attacker) **Reloading can be annoying with a Knight following because when he attacks you, he will interrupt the reload, but if you jump right before they attack you can jump over their lance and avoid getting hit Giant Black Knight *Cube Damage: 2000 *Chance to drop: HP Chip (100%) *Characteristics: **Charges at you when near you (Meele Attack) **Charge can hit you multiple times **Attack can be blocked with the Counter Sword Defence (right click) **Blocked attacks result in no damage for yourself like usual but does NOT stun the Giant Black Knight (Counter Sword Block usually stuns the opposing melee attacker) Bishop *Cube Damage: 500 *Chance to drop: Ammo Chip *Characteristics: **Rail Gun Attack **Shoots from mid-range only (if you're too close they try to get some distance) Sniping Black Bishop *Cube Damage: - *Chance to drop: - *Characteristics: **Rail Gun Attack **Stationary, won't move **Spawns really high and shoots the players from all ranges **The only enemy without Chip drop or Cube damage Exploding Black Rook *Cube Damage: 1000 *Chance to drop: HP Chip *Characteristics: **Sentry Nell Attack without the stun when getting close to it **It's not really distractable but stops for a very short time to do the attack if you're getting to close Queen *Cube Damage: 5000 *Chance to drop: HP Chip (100%) *Characteristics: **Stun Beam Attack (damage + stun, like when getting hit by a Plasma Sword Jump Attack) **Fast movement (gets even faster when sighted you) **Fast attacks **Tough (many hp) King *Cube Damage: 30000 *Chance to drop: HP Chip (100%) *Characteristics: **A slow but massive Meele Attack, smashing on the ground **Really slow but massive amount of hp **When glowing red, he starts a "running attack" which makes him charge fast for a short distance (can be interrupted by dealing damage to him, so if he starts glowing shoot at him as much as you can) **Slowly moves toward the Cube, to distract him you need to be very close so he either starts attacking, because while performing his attack he stops moving, or he starts following you if you are in close range but out of range for an attack **When he is very close to the Cube, you won't be able to distract him anymore, he won't attack anyone and just walk directly into the Cube, so don't let him get too close! Spawns Each round has set waves which means the monsters always spawn in the same area and in the same amount. On the map you see the five numbered ares. The following list below shows the enemy spawn at the areas by using this numbers. Here an example: "0:00 - 1'': 10 '''Pawn'" ("" - "'": "x" "") Please note that the time in the list always is the '''time of the round itself. A new round starts after all enemies of the current round have been killed. Here is a list where the enemies spawn in each round. Round 1 48 enemies (48 Pawn) *0:00 - 1'': 24 '''Pawn' *0:10 - 1'': 24 '''Pawn' Round 2 15 enemies (15 Self-destructing Pawn) *0:00 - 1'': 15 '''Self-destructing Pawn' Round 3 40 enemies (32 Pawn, 2 Rook, 6 Knight) *0:00 - 1'': 8 '''Pawn' *0:00 - 2'': 1 '''Rook', 8 Pawn *0:00 - 3'': 1 '''Rook', 8 Pawn *0:05 - 1'': 8 '''Pawn' *0:18 - 4'': 1 '''Knight' *0:18 - 5'': 1 '''Knight' *0:28 - 4'': 1 '''Knight' *0:38 - 5'': 1 '''Knight' *0:48 - 4'': 1 '''Knight' *0:48 - 5'': 1 '''Knight' Round 4 1 enemy (1 Giant Black Knight) *0:00 - Spawn 1: 1 Giant Black Knight Round 5 59 enemies (24 Pawn, 3 Rook, 8 Knight, 24 Bishop) *0:00 - 1'': 1 '''Rook', 8 Pawn *0:00 - 2'': 1 '''Rook', 8 Pawn *0:00 - 3'': 1 '''Rook', 8 Pawn *0:10 - 1'': 2 '''Knight' *0:15 - 1'': 4 '''Bishop' *0:15 - 2'': 4 '''Bishop' *0:15 - 3'': 2 '''Knight', 4 Bishop *0:48 - 1'': 4 '''Bishop' *0:48 - 4'': 2 '''Knight', 4 Bishop *0:48 - 5'': 2 '''Knight', 4 Bishop Round 6 ---- This round always spawn 36 Pawn but not always the same amount at the same areas... maybe I'm just wrong but it feels like this for me. ---- 47 enemies (36 Pawn, 8 Knight, 3 Sniping Black Bishop) *0:00 - 1-3: 3-4 Pawn *0:05 - 1-3: 3-4 Pawn *0:05 - 1'': 1 '''Sniping Black Bishop' *0:10 - 1-3: 3-4 Pawn *0:10 - 1'': 2 '''Knight' *0:12 - 3'': 2 '''Knight' *0:15 - 1-3: 3-4 Pawn *0:15 - 2'': 1 '''Sniping Black Bishop' *0:15 - 3'': 1 '''Sniping Black Bishop' *0:20 - 1-3: 3-4 Pawn *0:22 - 1'': 2 '''Knight' *0:22 - 4'': 2 '''Knight' Round 7 58 enemies (24 Pawn, 15 Self-destructive Pawn, 2 Rook, 2 Knight, 9 Bishop, 3 Exploding Black Rook, 3 Queen) *0:00 - 1'': 1 '''Queen', 3 Bishop, 8 Pawn *0:02 - 1'': 5 '''Self-destructive Pawn' *0:05 - 2'': 5 '''Self-destructive Pawn' *0:05 - 3'': 5 '''Self-destructive Pawn' *0:10 - 1'': 1 '''Exploding Black Rook' *0:10 - 2'': 1 '''Exploding Black Rook' *0:10 - 3'': 1 '''Exploding Black Rook' *0:20 - 2'': 1 '''Knight' *0:20 - 3'': 1 '''Knight' *0:25 - 1'': 1 '''Rook' *0:25 - 3'': 1 '''Queen', 3 Bishop, 8 Pawn *0:40 - 2'': 1 '''Rook', 3 Bishop, 8 Pawn *0:42 - 3'': 1 '''Queen' Round 8 57 enemies (24 Pawn, 24 Self-destructive Pawn, 2 Giant Black Knight, 1 Sniping Black Bishop, 2 Exploding Black Rook, 3 Queen, 1 King) *0:00 - 1'': 1 King , 3 '''Queen', 1 Exploding Black Rook, 8 Pawn *0:00 - 2'': 8 '''Pawn' *0:00 - 3'': 8 '''Pawn' *0:12 - 2'': 1 '''Giant Black Knight' *0:12 - 3'': 1 '''Giant Black Knight' *0:17 - 1'': 1 '''Giant Black Knight', 8 Self-destructing Pawn *0:17 - 2'': 8 '''Self-destructing Pawn' *0:17 - 3'': 8 '''Self-destructing Pawn' *0:27 - varies: 1 Sniping Black Bishop Strategies Naked, PEN or Prem items don't make that much of a difference, just a little bit. *1 player - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg9P9VmwndY Trivia *It reuses the Scenario Arcade loading screen.